<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of Clarity by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980606">Dreams of Clarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the Dust Settles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge, Dialogue-Only, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Trapped in a Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50465083961/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>Sometimes it takes a dream to give us the clarity we need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the Dust Settles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/703266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Loki Bingo 2020-2021, Thor Bingo 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams of Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I thought I was going to struggle with this Dialogue Only challenge... Ended up with over 1k and I absolutely adore where it went! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
<p>Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 12th: A Story with Only Dialogue<br/>#LokiBingo Square K4: Trapped in a Dream<br/>#ThorBingo Square R2: Thor x Loki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loki!"</p>
<p>"Ah, brother, I see you have joined me at last."</p>
<p>"Where, pray tell, are we exactly?"</p>
<p>"We are in your dream, though I do wish it wasn't so…"</p>
<p>"So what, Loki?"</p>
<p>"Bland?"</p>
<p>"How is this a bland dream? There is action, fighting, and revels!"</p>
<p>"Fighting alongside those insipid Avengers… Do you dream of nothing else?"</p>
<p>"I often dream of war, and of tearing you asunder."</p>
<p>"Now, now, Thor, let us not get so pernicious. We have quite a while to go before this dream ends, I fear."</p>
<p>"Quite a while to go? Get us out of this mess this instant! I cannot sleep all day."</p>
<p>"You see…"</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you have trapped us here."</p>
<p>"You have my word."</p>
<p>"Brother, I swear to thee that when we are free from this realm of sleep, I will find you and make sure you pay for this."</p>
<p>"It was never my intention of getting trapped here. I wished only to know what troubled you while you slept, and now I know."</p>
<p>"Know what?"</p>
<p>"That you worry about the wellbeing of that hideous planet."</p>
<p>"I do not wish to discuss this with you."</p>
<p>"Who else is there? We have only each other now."</p>
<p>"I have Jane."</p>
<p>"Do you? I thought that you had let her go… Or was it the other way around?"</p>
<p>"You are walking on thin ice, brother."</p>
<p>"Ice is in my nature, dearest Thor. Now, tell me, why does Midgard worry you so?"</p>
<p>"I have sworn to protect it; I have sworn to protect all the realms. It is my responsibility to ensure their safety, not that you would understand such a feat."</p>
<p>"Once again, you underestimate me."</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"Why do you think I have entered your dreams as often as I have?"</p>
<p>"I will ignore the fact that you have done this before when I ask, why have you come into my dreams if not to spy on me?"</p>
<p>"I wish to protect you. Honestly, sometimes I worry that there is nothing but clouds between those ears of yours."</p>
<p>"Why… Why do you wish to protect me?"</p>
<p>"Must you make me say it?"</p>
<p>"Loki…"</p>
<p>"Very well, it's simple really, I care for you not just as my adopted brother, but as something more. Have you not felt the connection between us? Have you not wondered what it would be like to have a taste of my lips?"</p>
<p>"I… I may have thought on it once or twice."</p>
<p>"Only once or twice? I thought it was I who was the God of Mischief and Lies."</p>
<p>"Can we save this conversation for when we are no longer trapped in this dream, or must you continue to torture me so?"</p>
<p>"Tortue you? Thor, I am trapped here because something has forced me to stay. I am normally able to come and go as I please, but something has gone wrong this time."</p>
<p>"What do you think is holding us hostage?"</p>
<p>"Put down that hammer; it is of no use to us here. If I am not mistaken, I believe the dream is forcing us to acknowledge what is between us."</p>
<p>"You mean…"</p>
<p>"Yes, unless we accept what we are to one another, then we will be trapped here forever."</p>
<p>"You know that I care for you, Loki. I have always cared for you, even when we were at each other's throats."</p>
<p>"I have felt the same, but are you ready to remove the label of brothers and become something more?"</p>
<p>"Are you? I cannot be with you if you are to undermine my every move, or stab me while I sleep."</p>
<p>"You and I, we have this bond, and I am far from perfect. I can make no promise that I will never betray you, for I know not what the future holds. That was always mother's gift, not mine."</p>
<p>"Say it, Loki. Say it, or I will never be able to accept you as more than my adopted brother."</p>
<p>"If I must…"</p>
<p>"Do you not feel it too?'</p>
<p>"You know that I do."</p>
<p>"Then it should come of ease."</p>
<p>"Can <em>you </em>say it aloud?"</p>
<p>"Don't try and trick me with your words. I have asked <em>you </em>to say it first."</p>
<p>"Very well… Thor, though it pains me to be the first to admit this, I wish you to know that I love you…"</p>
<p>"Was that so hard?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Good. I love you too."</p>
<p>"The dream has not faded. We have perhaps not done this correctly."</p>
<p>"I think maybe the dream spell you cast wants more from us than feeble words."</p>
<p>"My words are not feeble!"</p>
<p>"Loki, you are the God of Mischief and Lies, as you have said. Your words may always hold a hint of untruth. I believe we must show our affection."</p>
<p>"Are you ready for that?"</p>
<p>"Come here."</p>
<p>"Your skin is warm… It feels aflame. I did not expect that from a dream."</p>
<p>"And you are cool, just as always, but perhaps we can change that here and now."</p>
<p>"If this works, there is the faintest chance you will not remember what has transpired. You may, in fact, believe it all to be some mead inspired dream."</p>
<p>"You may venture into my dreams too far between, dear Loki. I have dreamt and wished for this between us far more often than not."</p>
<p>"Why have you never said anything before now?'</p>
<p>"You know why. I should not have to explain our fractured past."</p>
<p>"No, you do not. I relent, but do tell me this one thing more before our lips touch for the first time."</p>
<p>"And what is it that you wish to know?"</p>
<p>"If I had not come to you in your sleep, and accidentally trapped us here, would you have ever come to me willingly?'</p>
<p>"Am I not willingly holding you in my arms now?"</p>
<p>"You are, but you know what I mean. Do not make me spell it out for you- <em>Must </em>you laugh?"</p>
<p>"I am sorry. I mean no harm, you are just adorable when nervous."</p>
<p>"I would like an answer."</p>
<p>"It may have taken more time… I am still unsure of many aspects of this, but I do not deny I want it. I am no longer angry that you've snuck into my subconscious."</p>
<p>"Very well then… I suppose it is settled. We will see what happens when we wake."</p>
<p>"Finally. Now, seal those lips, for I intend to make you mine."</p>
<p>"Thor-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>